Sacrifice
by Scifan
Summary: Some Season 4 Spoilers: While John, Ronon and Rodney are on Earth for the burial of John's father, Teyla goes to a planet to get information about her missing people and it's a trap. John and his team rush back to the Pegasus Galaxy to save her.
1. Chapter 1

**Sacrifice**

Sam is walking down the corridor when she notices Teyla waddling towards the mess hall. Sam calls out Teyla's name, Teyla turns around and greets her with a smile.

Sam catches looks down at Teyla's very pregnant belly. She smiles, "How are you doing Teyla? It looks like you're due any minute."

Teyla giggles, "Not quite yet. Dr. Keller said that I have a couple more weeks to go." She places her hands on the small of her back and winces a little bit. "I cannot wait for this to be over." Both Sam and Teyla smile at the same time. Sam gestures for them to continue their walk and they both go to the mess hall for breakfast.

An expression of sadness crosses Teyla's face. "Do you know how John is doing? I too know how it is to lose a parent," asks Teyla.

Sam frowns, "No, I don't know. Sorry. I told him to take as long as he needed to spend time with his family. I'm also glad that Ronon and Rodney went with him." Teyla nods in agreement.

Earth:

The next morning, John is at the cemetery. He stares at his father's coffin while remorse fills his face. John had told Rodney to go visit his sister and Ronon stands next to him in brief silence.

"Were you and your father close?" asks Ronon.

John was about to answer, but a small voice from behind interupts, "No, they weren't."

John rolls his eyes and sighs at his sister, "Sarah. I thought you left all ready."

"No. I thought I'd wait with you. I wanted to make sure you were ok Johnny," she answers.

Ronon grins and John gives him a dirty look. "Sarah. You know how I feel about that name."

She smiles, "Look little brother, you're with family and you know we are all going to call you Johnny while you're home. So get use to it." She winks at Ronon and he turns his head, trying not to laugh. "Look… John. I know you and dad didn't get along and I don't blame you. He was a little upset when you joined the service…"

"A little upset? He stopped speaking to me!" John interrupts.

Sarah lowers her eyes, "He regrets doing that. He would never admit to it, but I know. He was also upset that you got divorced to…"

John stops her, "Ok, let's not bring that up. We were way too young." He looks at Ronon. He smiles at his friend. "And I'm glad that I joined."

John's cell phone rings. It's Rodney. "John. I'm sorry, but you need to come back to SGC."

John sounds irritated, "Rodney. I'm burying my father. Can't this wait?"

Rodney pauses, "It's Teyla. I can't explain over the phone. Please John." John tells him that he and Ronon are on their way. He gives his sister a small hug and begins to leave.

Sarah looks upset, "Johnny, is this more important than your family?"

John turns back, he looks at Ronon and then to her, "It is to us."

SGC:

Rodney is waiting for John and Rodney in the gate room. Both Ronon and John look confused.

"What's going on Rodney? Is something wrong with Teyla and her baby?" asks John.

A grim look comes across Rodney's face, "She's missing. She got some Intel about a possible location of her people. She hasn't reported in and we can't dial out to the planet…."

"What do you meant you can't dial to the planet and when did this all happen?" snaps John.

Rodney continues, "Teyla and a small group of Marines left yesterday afternoon and for whatever reason we can't get a connection to the planet. The Daedalus won't be able to get there until sometime tomorrow. Sam is worried, since Teyla is due anytime now and she thought we would want to know."

John begins to pace, "Why did Sam send her in the first place?"

"It was a group of people that Teyla knew and she wanted to be the one to get the info," answers Rodney. John sighs and motions Walter to dial the gate.


	2. Chapter 2

Twenty hours earlier:

Sergeant Miles and his team are back from being off world. He eagerly runs to Sam's office to inform her that they may have a lead on Teyla's people. He continues to report that the villagers have heard rumors of their disappearance, but they were only willing to talk to Teyla. They remember her from past trades, but they were unfamiliar with Sergeant Miles' team.

Sam calls Teyla to her office and gives her the news. Teyla is excited and is ready to leave as soon as possible, but Sam is unwilling to let her go in her current condition. Teyla assures her that the people on that world are timid, kind people and she saw no threat that would come to her or the Sergeant's team. Sam reluctantly agrees and within the hour Teyla, Sergeant Miles and his team leave. Teyla reports in an hour later to tell that they were going to stay the night. The walk to the village was long and Teyla was extremely tired. The villagers offered to have them stay the night and they would talk more at that time.

The next day:

Sam begins to get nervous; Teyla was supposed to report in and was long over due. Sam asks the technician to dial to the planet so she can radio them. Her worry grows when they are not able to establish a wormhole. She tell the technician to keep trying and after a half and hour she contacts Colonel Caldwell. He regrettably informs her that he is a day away from that location. Sam finally contacts SGC and General Landry agrees to contact John, Ronon and Rodney to send them back.

When John, Ronon and Rodney arrive, Sam is there to meet with them. She gives them all the information about Teyla that she knows. John asks for Dr. Keller to join her in case there is a problem, especially with Teyla and her pregnancy. Dr. Keller agrees. Within a half an hour John, Ronon, Keller, Rodney and a few Marines are ready to leave.

The day before:

The walk to the village was longer than Teyla had remembered. She silently laughs to herself as she looks down at her belly and rubs it. When they get to the village the villagers are overjoyed to see her and are surprised to see her in her current condition. They quickly bring her in to one of the villager's home and offer her and the team food and drink.

The leader of the village, Malin, asks Teyla to first explain what has happen first. Teyla explains about what happened to her people and that they have been looking vigilantly for them. Teyla begins to yawn and Malin asks Teyla to stay the night. Teyla was eager to get the information and go home, but she didn't think she could do that walk again as tired as she was. She agrees. She asks one of the soldiers to open the wormhole so she can contact Sam.

A half an hour later, Teyla hears the sound of gunfire. She is about to get up, but the Sergeant encourages her to stay in the house. It was something she did not like to do, but now she had another life to think of. As Sergeant Miles walks out the front door a stun gun hits him. Malin stand in front of Teyla to protect her.

A figure comes in from the darkness and smiles, "Hello Teyla. We meet again."

Teyla is surprised, but angry, "Michael."


	3. Chapter 3

Malin remains in front of Teyla. He barely turns his to her and softly speaks, "I'm sorry Teyla. I had no choice."

Teyla eyes narrow in confusion, "What have you done, Malin?"

Michael walks in further into the home and begins to gloat; "He had no choice, but to lure you here. Although, I am disappointed that Colonel Sheppard and the rest of your team is not here. You see Teyla, Malin was only protecting the children of his village. What humans will do to protect their children." He motions Malin to go away and looks at Teyla's enlarged stomach. "I see things have changed since I last saw you."

Teyla stares at him angrily, "What do you want Michael? Why have you brought me here?"

Michael was about to speak, but Malin interrupts, "This was not I agreed to. I did not know she was with child. Please. I beg you. Let her go." Michael's face shows his disappointment. He motions one of his creatures in and orders it to kill him.

Teyla can only watch in horror as she screams, "NO!!" Michael aims a stunner at Teyla and all goes dark.

Awhile later, Teyla slowly wakes up. She is lying on a bed. She begins to see familiar faces and one in particularly. Joy fills her heart for the first time, "Halling. It is so good to she your face." She scans the room. "All of your faces." She groans in pain as she tries to get up and Halling extends his hand to help her.

Halling smiles at her, "I see that you are with child. May I assume that you and Colonel…."

Teyla interrupts him, "It is complicated. I will explain to you later." She looks around the room. "How did you all get here? Are we underground?"

Halling nods yes and he also says that he's not sure how they got there, but that most of them had not been mistreated. Teyla and Halling were about ready to continue their conversation when the door opens. Michael comes in and takes Teyla out and locks the door behind them. He escorts her to another room. It was dark and windowless. It only had one light hanging from the ceiling and a small bed and a chair.

Fear crosses Teyla's face, "Why are you doing this Michael? Please let my people go." She tries to plead with him, but he remains silent and closes the door. She lays on the bed and cries. Her exhaustion overcomes her and she soon falls asleep.

Teyla wakes up and her bed is soaking wet. She realizes that she is in labor and her stomach starts to harden during her contraction. She begins to call out for Michael's help. He finally comes and sees that she is in pain.

"Please Michael. Please let me be with my people. There are women who can help me deliver my baby," she begs him.

Reluctantly he submits and carries her to area the houses her people. After twelve hours of labor, Teyla finally has a baby boy. They are all overjoyed for the birth of their leader's first child, but there joy is shortened when Michael returns.

A tired Teyla asks to speak to him alone. He agrees. An Athosian woman takes the baby and leaves them alone to talk. "Michael. I will make agree to do anything for you if you let my people and my child go back to Atlantis unharmed," asks Teyla. She can see the longing in his eyes.

"You would sacrifice yourself to free your people and your baby?" he questions. Teyla lowers her head and nods. "What about your child? You are willing to send it to its death instead of keeping here and take care of it?

In a low voice Teyla responds, "The people of Atlantis have means to nourish their young without having the mother involved. I trust that my child will be properly looked after." Michael tells her that he will consider it and leaves.

Teyla calls Halling over. She tells him the complicated story about her, John and the baby. She also tells him that if they are released that he is the new leader and assures him that he will be a fine. Halling is about ready to debate her offer to Michael, but she stops him. They touch foreheads and Halling nods to her in respect. He helps her to a bed and jesters to have the woman bring Teyla's son over. Teyla smiles at the infant, "Hello, Tagan Jonathan Sheppard. You behave for your father. Ok?" She nestles him next to her in the bed and they both go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Atlantis:

John, Rodney, Ronon and a couple squads of Marines are getting ready to take off in two jumpers. Sam is in the control room waiting for them to enter the gate room.

The wormhole activates and the technician announces that its an off world activation and that it's Teyla's IDC. Sam quickly informs John and the rest of the teams. John immediately leaves the jumper room and runs to the gate room. Ronon, Keller and Rodney follow right behind him.

By the time John gets to the gate room the wormhole closes. What site he had in front of him was not what he was expecting. The lost Athosians were now standing in front of him. He scans the crowd looking for Teyla, but instead he sees a tall familiar face. It was Halling.

Halling walks through the crowd to reach John. John smiles at him and tells him how glad that they are back safely. As John talks to Halling, he looks around him continuing to look for Teyla and his men.

"Where's Teyla?" Ronon asks.

John sees the somber look on Halling face, "And where are my men?"

John is about to continue when he begins to hear a baby cry. Halling lowers his eyes as a woman steps forward with a newborn baby. Sam covers her mouth as she gasps in disbelief. Rodney's eyes open wide in fear. Ronon yells in frustration and Keller runs up to take the baby from the Athosian woman. She tells Sam that she'll bring it the infirmary and Sam nods in silence. John stands quietly as he fights to suppress all of his feeling. He feels sick. He also feels that his legs are going to collapse from under him.

He is startled back to reality when Halling places his hand on John's shoulder. He looks straight into John's eyes, "Teyla lives, but I'm afraid that your men may not be. We were held hostage by one who is not fully Wraith..."

"Michael," Rodney interjects.

Halling continues, "That is correct. He fixed the stargate so we could come through. I am not sure how long it will remain that." John turns to get ready to leave, but Halling stops him. "Please Colonel Sheppard. I have a message that Teyla has asked me to tell only you. Is there a place we can talk in private?" John nods at him with worried eyes and leads him to the conference room.

When they get there, Halling sits down and asks John to do the same, but he stays standing and begins to pace. "Colonel, this is going to be complicated. I need you to listen."

"I'm listening Halling. Go ahead," John responds and he stops his pacing.

"First, I would like express my sadness over Dr. Weir's absence." John nods. He lets out a deep sigh. "Teyla has told me that not that long ago the people of Atlantis got sick and some of you lost some of your memories, including you." John nods and shows a confused look on his face. Halling pause briefly, "Teyla told me how upset you were when you found out that she was pregnant. And with us being missing she did not know how to tell you."

"Tell me what Halling?" John asks with a slight angry tone.

"The child that we brought back to Atlantis is indeed Teyla's, but it is also yours," Halling pauses for John's reaction.

Confusion fills his face and he finally sits down in front of Halling. "When. When did… Did she say?" asks John.

"There was a night when all had gone wrong, before we were taken away. It was the day you lost Dr. Weir. Teyla said it was a night that you comforted each other," Halling stops

More confused than before John looks up at Halling, "The baby. It's mine?"

Halling nods his head, "Yes John. He is your son. Teyla named him, Tagan Jonathan Sheppard."

A tear rolls down his face, "I have a son." He gets up and is about ready to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" asks Halling.

"I'm going to get Teyla," answers John.

Halling stands up and walks to John, "But I have told you this because Teyla does not want her son not to have a father. She sacrificed herself so that we could all be saved."

John's eyes squinted in anger, "What do you mean she sacrificed herself?"

"She agreed to do whatever Michael wanted with her in order to save us. She did not want you to go after her." John starts to head towards the door again. "John. She does not want her child to be without a father!" Halling yells as John walks away.

John stops briefly, "My son should not be without his mother and I'm not going to let that monster do _anything_ to her. I will bring her back!"


	5. Chapter 5

John starts running towards the jumper bay. He reaches for his comm. and tells Ronon, Rodney and the rest of the scheduled Marines to meet him there. John also tells Keller to send someone else in her place for this mission. He wants her to stay with the baby and to make sure that he's fine and healthy. Ronon, Rodney and the men arrive at the jumper bay quickly and they head towards the gate room.

Rodney looks at John's face and see the determination in his face, "You do realize that they are probably long gone by now."

"I know that Rodney! You don't think I didn't already figured that out!" snaps John.

"He was just saying…" Ronon begins to say.

John calms his voice a bit, "I know. I'm hoping that we can get whatever recent addresses from the DHD and maybe get some clues from the villagers."

"That's if there are any villagers left," Rodney replies. Ronon gives Rodney a dirty look and they both look at John. They notice that John's head lower in sadness. Rodney realizes what he just said. "Sorry." John nods slowly and they go through the gate.

John is quiet during the ride to the village. Ronon knows something else is bothering him, but he decides to wait to ask. When they get to the village their worse fears are met. Rodney is right. The village was destroyed. The remains of a few villagers and Atlantis' fallen men are scattered about. John looks devastated.

Ronon decides to tell the men to look around for any clues. He pulls John aside, "What's going on. There's more you're not telling us. What did Halling say to you?"

A sarcastic grin crosses John's face and lets out an equally sarcastic laugh. "Where do I start?" he pauses a looks at Ronon. "I just found out that I'm the father of Teyla's baby." His grin grows wider when he sees Ronon's reaction. "Yea, I'm sure that's how I looked when Halling told me."

Rodney slowly walks up behind John and Ronon. He is looking at his PDA when he notices them quickly stop talking. "Ok. What!" Rodney say with an upset look on his face. "Are you guys talking behind my back again, because don't think I don't kn…"

John interrupts, "_No, Rodney_. That's not it." He exhales loudly. "I was just telling Ronon… I was just telling Ronon that Halling told me that I am the father of Teyla's baby." Rodney is in shock. "See. That face again."

"How? When? I mean…" Rodney stutters.

"I guess when Elizabeth didn't come back with us, I was upset and I guess she was there to comfort me," John answers nervously.

"Guess! What do you mean you guess? Don't you know?" Rodney snipped.

"According to what Teyla told Halling, I guess when we had that virus and we were losing our memories… I lost that one," John replies. "Halling told me more about why she didn't tell me, but we don't have time for that right now.

"You forgot! You were with _Teyla_!" Rodney says with a high pitch to his voice.

"Rodney!" Ronon barks and gives him a nasty look. Rodney settles down.

"There's more," John pauses. "She told Michael that she would do anything to say the life of her people and of her son… _our _son."

Ronon starts to pace angrily, "We gotta find her then. Before he does anything to her." They all nod in agreement.

The Marines report in that they couldn't find any clues, but they did get the last fifty addresses off the DHD. John decides that there isn't any immediate threats and send all of the men back home. He also tells them to have Dr. Zelenka and Sam go through the addresses.

John, Rodney and Ronon stay behind in hopes to find more clues. Fifteen minutes after the teams went back to Atlantis, Ronon hears a sound outside and begins to look around. John and Rodney hear the sound of a Wraith's stun blaster. They run out to check on Ronon. They are both stunned and all goes black.


	6. Chapter 6

John, Ronon and Rodney slowly wake up. They find themselves in a small cell with bars in the front. A dark corridor lies before them, which seemed to extend endlessly from either direction. They see a small figure carefully walking towards them. As the figure walked closer they could see that it was Teyla. She is adorned in a gown that a Wraith queen would where.

"Teyla!" John spoke with excitement. "Can you get us out of here?"

He didn't notice at first that she is carrying some food for them and that she stays quiet. She shies away from them after pushing the food under the cell bars. She looks frightened.

They all look at her with concern and John tries to talk to her again, "Teyla what is wrong. Why aren't answering me? Did Michael hurt you?"

Teyla keeps her distance and still doesn't return an answer. A new familiar voice begins to speak, "Do not worry any more, my new queen. They can not hurt you any longer." Michael stands next to Teyla as she leans closer to him.

Ronon and Rodney's blood begins to boil, but not as quickly as John's. John tries to lunge at him through the bars, "_What have you done to her Michael_?"

Michael begins to laugh and ignores John's comment. He turns to Teyla, who looks confused. "Michael is the name they gave me when they were doing experiments on me and Teyla is the name they gave you…"

"Liar!" Ronon yells.

Michael turns and smiles at them, "Did you not use a drug that has made me what I am now?" The guilty looks show on Rodney and John's face and Ronon remains looking at Michael angrily. Michael turns his head to Teyla, "You see my queen. They cannot conceal their lies. You may not remember, but they have done the same to you…"

"Now that _is _a lie," Rodney interrupts.

"It does not matter, Dr. McKay," Michael continues. "After tonight I should have a serum that will make Teyla a Wraith and you will be the first ones she feeds upon." Fear crosses Rodney's face as John and Ronon have looks of concern. Michael leaves, but Teyla briefly stays behind.

John begins to plead with her, "Please, Teyla, you got to believe us. You're not a Wraith. You're Teyla Emmagan, leader of the Athosian people. You are on my team fighting against the Wraith." John notices the look of confusion on her face, "You made a deal with Michael to stay with him to save your people and your son… our son."

"Son? Yours and mine?" Teyla questions. She still looks confused.

"Yes. Yes. _Our_ son," John continues. Just then, Michael calls out to Teyla and she begins to leave. "Teyla. You have to remember! Your people need you. Atlantis needs you! Your son needs you!" Teyla starts walking slower. "I need you Teyla! I love you!"

The words came out so clearly. She stops to turn to look in his direction. The look of confusion was gone from her face and replaced with the look of sadness. She lowers her head and walks away.

"You _love_ her," Rodney asks.

John didn't even realize that it slipped out. He tries to think of a way out of it, but it was no use. It was said and it was true. "Yea, I do." Both Ronon and Rodney smile at the news.

"Ok then, how are we going to get out of here and how are we going to stop Michael turning Teyla into a Wraith?" Rodney inquires.

John looks almost defeated, "I don't Rodney, but we better figure out soon."

Michael convinces Teyla took get some sleep and he will begin her treatments in the morning. He continues to tell her that it will probably take all night for him to try and prefect the formula. She listens to him and goes to her room.

While she sleeps she begins to have flashes pop into her head. She sees her at Atlantis, her people, Ronon, Rodney and John. She dreams of the night John and her comforted each other. She sees herself finding her people and Michael having his creatures killing Malin. She sees she's giving birth to her son and she's making the deal with Michael.

Teyla quickly wakes up and she remembers everything. She grows cold and angry knowing that Michael manipulated her mind to try to maker her forget. She also remembers that John, Ronon and Rodney are being held prisoners and she needs to find away to help them escape.

She quietly leaves the room and begins to look for John, Ronon and Rodney's weapons. She makes sure that the Michael is still busy and continues on her quest. She finally finds the weapons and quickly brings them to the guys.

John sees Teyla coming toward them with their weapons. A big comes across his face, "Does that mean you're back with us Teyla?"

She smiles back, "It must have been something you said."

She passes them their weapons under the bars. They all stand back as Ronon blasts the lock open with his weapon.

Michael hears the blast on comes running out of his lab. As soon John sees him he gets in front of Teyla. "Rodney! Get her out of here!" yells John, but she wouldn't leave.

Before John gets a shot off, Michael is right on top of him and he throws John against the lab wall. Instruments and other medical gadgets fly everywhere. Michael is mad.

"Ronon! Start lighting up this place!" John commands. Ronon starts firing at the different experiments and vials on the tables. Rodney hold Teyla back to keep her from enter the room.

Michael is able to knock John down and he's about ready to feed on him. John reaches for what looks like a syringe and stabs it into the side of Michael's neck. Michael screams and his creatures start swarming into the hallways. John quickly gets up while Michael begins to convulse on the floor. In a matter of second the creatures surround them. They are sure that it's their end and then a beam comes down and they disappear.

The next moment they find themselves on the Apollo. Colonel Ellis orders to deploy nukes to the planet to destroy Michael and his creatures.

Zelenka had figured out, with the addresses they got from the DHD, the most likely planet they could be on. Luckily, the Apollo was close by.

John has Teyla go to the infirmary to get checked out and to make sure Michael didn't do any permanent damage. She smile at him and reaches for his hand and he smiles back.

"When did you start remembering who you were?" John curiously asks.

Teyla flutters her eyes for a second, "When you said you loved me."

John leans in and gives her a gentle kiss, "Well, it's true."

Atlantis.

Everyone gets back safely and everyone is happy. Teyla convinces her people to stay on Atlantis just in case Michael escaped. They agree. Both John and Teyla go and check on Tagan. Keller tells them that he is perfectly healthy and she congratulates them on their new family. Keller surprises John by passing Tagan in his arms. He looks uncomfortable but happy at the same time. Keller and Teyla look at each other and smile.

The End


End file.
